


too out of touch

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Spring Break, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through the actions of a very dangerous deed, Louis and his friends travel to Florida for upcoming spring break. While there, Louis is lucky enough to meet a boy with deep dimples and tanned skin who hadn't tried to grope on him the first time they laid eyes on each other.</p><p>Time is a slut that screws everyone and apparently, the law chooses sides to be on quite fast when it comes to money and drugs. Pills, disorders, and sex is involved with everything and soon enough, things are spiraling out of control.</p><p>But then again, Louis can't think of a time in his life where things hadn't spiraled out of control. Who needs control anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. halfway to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, obviously this is based off of Spring Breakers, but not fully because I'm taking this story in a different direction hopefully. 
> 
> Of course, this is how I imagined [Jaime](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a03a8a317bb6051d63c7ffc3726af003/tumblr_n4xzxqdoux1r72dfyo4_1280.jpg) and this is how [our ever so beautiful Andy turned out](http://cs406222.vk.me/v406222926/6594/_7Spv4NgVmM.jpg) and of course [the world simply would not be complete without twink Louis](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/11/16/84/111684326ae4356dea55979af1ba6351.jpg)
> 
> Do not fret, my pets, I will try and update and more of the One Direction gang will be coming into the story soon enough.
> 
> Louis is a bit of a whore, I'm so sorry, my little hedgehog.
> 
> Note: This fic is solely based from a film and the characters in the film, so of course, I absolutely mean no harm to Louis as a person when I'm basically making him a tiny bit of a whore who just slightly crossdresses in the littlest of ways but nothing too big. Oh, and despite Jaime's lookalike, this has nothing to do with those celebrities, same goes with Andy and any other character I conjure up. The only people that are based on actual celebrities are the boys.
> 
> Now that I'm reading the description, I should have named this "No Control" shouldn't I?
> 
> ✧*｡[twittah](http://www.twitter.com/cocksIutlwt) ✧*｡
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**_Too Out Of Touch_ **

_by ~~fifthwinter~~ someone who's gonna regret writing this_

Louis Tomlinson had been brought up with the thought in his head that drugs were bad. But now that he was in university, most of his free time went towards them, whether it was prescription pills or weed from a borrowed bong. It just seemed to make everything better, made things even more fun than it would have usually been.

It wasn't a drug addiction, per se, he just enjoyed having fun and it helped with it. Sometimes, without any shame or hesitation, he craved the taste of smoke in his mouth and maybe he lived for the spacey feeling that always came with the high. Friends are a large influence on certain types of people and Louis was one of them, so when the two closest persons in his life started up with the whole drug game the first day that they started there. No peer pressure was involved, it was the fact that he wanted to be the exact same as the people he cared about.

He had his limits, though, and that included during schooltime when he was on campus and not in his dorm room. He may have dozed off a couple of times during his US History lecture because of events that occurred the night before, and sometimes there would be a little baggie of something in his back pocket for when it was all over, but he still drew the line somewhere.

He had just begun to doze off as Professor Lawrence spoke about the Japan recession in the front of the room when he felt a swat against his bare arm. He had been in the room for less than an hour, slipping into the first seat he had saw when he entered the classroom, bag slung over his shoulder. There were hardly any students in the room, but he still ended up beside an Asian girl who smelled like curry and lemongrass.

Louis glanced up, eyes peeking through the tresses of his tatty hair. There was a flick on his lip, causing the inside of his mouth to rub against the metal bars of his braces and he swore loudly, head shooting up from the desk as he clamped one of his hands to his mouth. The braces had been a product of his crooked bottom teeth, and since his families' insurance had been kind enough to pay for them, there they were.

"You little bitch," he hissed, reaching out with his palm still flat against his face to yank a piece of the girl's hair.

The girl was Andy, the same girl that Louis has known since Kindergarten. As she lunges to smack the boy's beanie from the top of his head, her blonde tresses went flying over her face and the two continue until the Asian girl rolls her eyes and shushes them. Andy looks over Louis' shoulder, moving one of her hands up to flick her off as Louis glares back at the girl, then looks back to pull back on his beanie.

They've been inseparable from the beginning of junior high, and might have shared a couple of drunken kisses during truth or dares and seven minutes of Heaven. The girl was attractive, no doubt, but she was more of a fucked-up sister figure to him than a good shag.

Andy raised her eyebrows at him and they both block out the sounds of Professor Lawrence droning on and on as she holds up her pointer finger and leans down to her open notebook. She pulls a Sharpie out from her back pocket and begins scribbling something down onto the lined paper.

When she holds it up for Louis to see, he immediately buries his face into his bicep, stifling his quiet laughter.

The sheet reads "I LOVE COCK" with a neat heart drawn around it. A couple of students scattered in the mostly empty seats look up at the two before Louis is gesturing for her to give him the Sharpie. She places the notebook back down onto her desk, tossing the marker in his direction. He bites the cap off with his mouth, popping it between his lips as it landed on the table with a scattering noise.

Andy tries to look over his shoulder as he draws something carefully on his own sheet of paper, her effects proving to be futile when Louis shifts his body back, the sleeve of his oversized T-shirt slipping down his lithe bruised shoulder. He tucks the Sharpie behind his ear after he finishes, holding up his notebook with a small grin.

It's a lewd picture of a penis, with the words "SPRING BREAK MOTHERFUCKER" printed on the length of it. Andy snorts loudly, holding a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Louis only took it a step further, tilting the picture towards him and sticking his tongue out to give out the illusion that he was licking at the end of the paper prick.

They were separated after the professor looked up and saw Louis pretending to give a blowjob to the end of the marker, as well as Andy giggling into her desk.

The rest of the half hour drags on and on and at some point through the class, a boy is pulled up from the front and handed some sort of ticket by one of the front office attendants. Louis had glared at him when he passes by his seat, then spent the next ten minutes with his head down, hair fanned across his forehead as he did. He's never moved fast enough when the woman releases them, and in seconds, he's by Andy's side.

"Can't take a little penis humour," Louis comments as he steps down on the laces of his high-top neon sneakers, climbing up the stairs and out of the classroom.

"It's because she hasn't had anything in her pussy since 1932," Andy retorts, and the boy chuckles, "must be like an old abandoned factory down there. Even the mention of a dick probably gets the gears going again."

Then, Louis laughs loudly, body flopping onto Andy's. They walk like that into the campus' cafeteria, immediately overwhelmed by the scent of old cabbage and fried food. The duo both make a disgusted face, and the girl opens her mouth to say something else when Louis' body is perking up and he's pushes off of her to run towards the back of the area. His bag is flopping off of his back with each step.

Andy catches up just as Louis is throwing himself into the lap of a familiar face, giving the lad's strong body a short hug and nuzzling his nose into his neck. She rolls her eyes when she catches sight of him glancing up with a smug look, slipping off her backpack and sliding down onto the seat across from the two.

The lad turned out to be Jamie, a boy whom they both knew since they could both remember who had grown to become rather handsome, with fair skin, a strong jaw, and curly lightened brown hair that always was flopping over his left eye. He laughed quietly when Louis hugged him tightly, petting the side of his head before he was leaning forward across the table to press a kiss to Andy's lips.

Louis pulls back the same time was they do, arms folded across his chest just after his fingers had moved over Jaime's bag to pluck a fry from his tray.

"I never get any fucking attention," he pouts, shying away when Jaime goes to kiss at his cheek.

Andy snorts. "I saw you suck him off just yesterday in the middle of Statistics," she tells him, "one would think an act like that would give you the littlest bit of attention."

"Fuck off with the sarcasm, you were watching and egging me on," Louis points out.

In the end, Andy simply just ends up rolling her eyes and plucking a fry from Jaime's tray as well. A pause rang through the nearly silent air of the cafeteria before Andy was sighing, leaning forward to lay her head down onto the table.

"How much do we have?" she asks after the beat.

"Not enough to even buy a bus ticket for one of us," Jaime answers.

Before anyone else could speak, Louis was making a small noise and holding up a finger. He goes to take off his backpack, sliding it down into his lap as he unzips it smoothly. A girl with bright red hair passes their table, conversing with some other girl about her upcoming trip to Colorado and Louis' fingers land on what he wanted in his back, using both hands to pull it out and place it on the table.

The pile spread out to the near middle of the table and Louis sets his bag down beside him on the bench. Andy's eyes nearly bug out of her head and she reaches forward, hands still greasy as she picks up one of the twenties on the object with a gasp.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Jaime questions before Andy could.

Louis shrugs. "I played dice last night at one of the frat parties," he says, "think they let me win but there's, like, 200 dollars in there."

The two people near him immediately have their shoulders slump, and Louis looks between them both before gathering back up the money and putting it in his bag once more.

"We're still not even halfway to spring break," Jaime points out.

"I can snake another twenty out of Chris Peters," Louis offers.

There was no answer to his proposal as the three of them sat at the table, in the almost empty cafeteria that was so quiet the sound of the fat kid feet away from them chewing was louder than ever. A sad look crossed throughout all of their features and after what felt like ages, Andy murmured something along the lines of "I'm going to get high" and climbed up from the table. In seconds, she was gone.

Jaime, like the good little whipped boy that he was, gave Louis another kiss to the tip of his nose and stands up to go jog after her, catching up quickly. Louis was left alone, and he just lets his head bang against the table with a loud noise. A loud ringing noise made its way through his skull and his fingers scrape against his skin on his bare thighs underneath the table.

"Fuck!" he shouted suddenly, and the fat kid looks over in his direction before Louis was flicking the bird at him and picking up his bag from the stool.

The rest of his day is spent surprisingly at ground level, as he sits in his and Jaime's dorm working on some of the assignments that had been pushed to the side for something else. He had stopped to count the money in his bag, the total ending up to come to two hundred and fourteen dollars exactly. After going online, he figures out that it wasn't even enough to rent them a motel room for a night and groans, flopping down onto his back to look at the giant Lil Wayne poster taped up to the ceiling. He giggles quietly as he blows a kiss up at it.

It wasn't until he had walked out into the hallway to make his way to the bathrooms that he had gotten the idea. The common room in the middle of the dorms contained only one person, the same Asian girl that him and Andy had been annoying earlier in the day. The television was on, blasting the latest broadcast of a newsclip in Brooklyn.

 _"Diner owner, Jane Ackerman, was recently robbed of over seven hundred dollars,"_ the news reporter says in a steady voice,  _"victims say that in the middle of the night, what looked like to be three teenagers broke into the store with baseball bats and held all of the four costumers at gunpoint while one of the three collected the money in the register. An arrest has yet to be made."_

He swears that he's never gotten an idea fast enough in his entire life. The Asian girl catches him just as he's about to turn around and find out where Andy was, glaring at him before standing up from the couches and pushing past him to her dorm room. Louis rolls his eyes, whirling around, in the very middle of making a very racist remark in regards to her race when there's a hand on his shoulder.

Like any cliche moment, Andy turned out to be the one touching him, hair wet and body wrapped in a towel desgined to look like a fox. She was in a pair of Jaime's boxers, along with a bra that looked a size too small for her. Louis scrambled for words, eyes flickering back towards the television screen to see that it was in the middle of a broadcast about the weather.

When he looks back, Andy is just staring at him, eyebrow raised. She was makeup-free and her whole stature seemed rougher than before.

"You said you're up for anything when it comes to spring break, right?" Louis asks finally.

"Fuck yes. I need to get the hell out of this dump," was Andy's retort, "why? Couldn't get Chris to give you more money?"

He decides to ignore the last comment, reaching a hand up to pick a bit of a Oreo crumb that had gotten stuck in between the bands of his braces. He flicks it away coolly. "I know this sounds fucking crazy, but let's steal the money. Just you, me and Jaime. We wouldn't even have to fucking work for this. Hell, if it all goes good, then we can be on the first bus to Florida by tomorrow morning," he says, voice slightly elevated by his excitement.

He hadn't been expecting an immediate response from Andy, since from the getgo he had known that whatever he had decided to bring up to have the three get the money that wasn't legal that she wouldn't be a hundred percent with it all. Jaime was the easy part, mostly because Louis loved to call him a submissive little bitch every single time that he went along with everything without a second guess.

Andy is simply staring at him, brown eyes wide and questioning. She rubs the top of the towel through her hair, glances down at Louis' Osiris', and nods slowly but surely. Louis is dubious, then jumps on her with happiness, pressing a kiss to her cheek as a thank you.

It ends up taking longer than they would have thought to find Jaime, and Andy turns out being the one finding him as Louis just said that they would discuss it the next day and flocking to his room to play with the little realistic water gun that he had stolen from one of the frat parties he had attended the last week. When Andy turned up with the boy, he was sprawled out on his bed, head tilted up as he squirted a bit of the vodka he had poured into the bottom of the gun into his mouth.

"Thought we were doing this tomorrow," he says lazily, pushing a little bit more of the alcohol into his mouth.

"No," Andy breathes, and Jaime sits at her side, "I wanna do this right now, tonight. Tomorrow's a Sunday, all of the good shops are gonna be closed."

Louis laughs quietly, "Jesus, I didn't think you'd be so into this, Ands. I'm not gonna have a legit plan until tomorrow, chicka," he jokes.

Surprisingly enough, Andy is flopping down onto the bed beside him, snatching the gun out of his hand. She examines it with the same look she had given him when he had first brought up the idea, then turning to Louis on the mattress.

"Do you still have those masks from Halloween?" she asks.

The boy nods, then hops up off of the bed to retrieve them. There's a alot of crashing as he does, throwing a lot of old T-shirts and panties from whomever knows where before he's pulling out the three neon pink masks and standing back up to hand them to Andy. She takes them quickly and orders for Louis to find her another one of those guns.

After a lot of preperation (which included Louis pulling out an oversized neon yellow shirt that bypassed the back of his thighs and all three of them snorting up a line of Ritalin that Jaime had bought a couple of weeks ago) the trio was making their way down the highway, to an unknown destination that Andy refused to tell them. Andy and Louis were in the back seat of the truck Jaime had borrowed from one of his friends who had travelled to Philadelphia for spring break.

Louis had on the same trainers that he had been wearing the entire day while Andy had on a pair of orange flip-flops that bounced off of the heel of her foot each and every time the wheel of the truck ran over a bump in the road. The two of them had already lined up the masks on their faces, both having it in a way that had their hair sticking out from the eyeholes right below the sparkly unicorn patch.

They kept taking turns of squirting long streams of vodka into each other's mouth, one of them giggling when the liquid would end up hitting them in the cheek instead of in between their lips. Andy had started taking Louis' face in her hands, licking a bit of the vodka off of his cheek, causing his face to flush when Jaime reached out of the window of the front seat and banged the side of the truck with his palm, signifying that they were almost to the restaurant.

After a slight twist to Andy's nipple through her sweatshirt, Louis had grabbed the fake gun and the hammer that had already been in the bed of the truck. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing for the girl to pick up the black dufflebags that they had gotten from Andy's dorm mate's side of the closet and she picks it up just as the vehicle slows down.

It was a fast food restaurant, some fried chicken place that already reeked of grease before they even had the chance to get inside, and Louis wrinkles his nose the same time that Andy hops out of the truck and begins barrelling towards the front door of the joint. He hesitates for a moment before jumping out and following after her.

There's some sort of rush that runs through his blood as Andy kicks the door opens and everyone in the place turns to look at the two of him. He's quick to raise his gun and point it towards the first person that he laid eyes on, which happened to be an overweight black man sitting in the near back of the restaurant.

"Hands in the motherfuckin' air!" he screams the same time Andy rushes towards the two people working at the cash resgister.

"Nobody fucking moves! Get down on the ground, assholes!"

It's almost euphoric as everyone in the place immediately raises their hands up towards the ceiling and falls to their knees. Louis and Andy lock eyes before he starts towards the man that he had first saw when he walked in, and Andy climbs over the counter, pushing the barrel of her gun towards the workers and growling at them to back up.

He steps over an elderly woman that had her hand braced on the dirty tables, a bit of grease staining her lipstick and he's away from her before her palm can fall down and hit the untied lace of his sneakers. As soon as he's in the front of the man, he's already scrambling to his back pocket and pulling out a leather wallet.

Louis smirks, "thank you, cunt," he says as he takes the wallet from his hand and chucks it into the dufflebag before bringing his foot back and kicking the man dead in his stomach. The man groans and rolls over, coughing a bit of vomit that hit the tip of Louis' shoes. He shakes his leg a bit.

The girl, on the otherhand, was giving an animalistic shriek before bringing the edge of the hammer down the register, instanteously breaking it and sending coins and dollar bills flying everywhere. The workers back up further and she gets down onto her hands and knees to begin collecting the cash off of the ground.

He's gotten everyone's wallet and purses in the joint just as Andy finishes picking up all of the money from both of the cash registers. They're both about to leave, very much satisfied with how much they had collected when Louis' eyes land on the two workers that had been behind the counters. He makes his way towards them.

"Fucking wallets, right now!" Louis shouts at the both of them.

Quickly, they reach their chubby fingers into the back pocket of their stained black slacks and toss their wallets in his dufflebag. Andy gives him a two-fingered salute before, making her way towards the door before she catches sight of Louis climbing up onto the counter, knees hitting the metal as he rubbed the end of the gun on both of the boy's faces with a cool smirk. "Eenie, meanie, miney, moe," he breathes, "wonder which one of you fat fucks are gonna die tonight."

They're both shaking, eyes focused on Louis' blue ones through the mask, and for some reason, he takes a certain liking to one of them, the heavierset one. His gun lands on him and the boy whimpers loudly, flinching back from the teenager. Louis is quick to grip his face in between his hands, stopping him from moving entirely.

The gun is pressed against his cheek as Louis speaks, "open your mouth, bitch," he commands in a sultry tone.

"Please," the boy says quietly.

Andy walks over, not hesitanting for a second as she jams the rubber end of the hammer into the boy's stomach. He gags, groaning in pain and Louis' hand drops from his face like he's on fire. The shorts that he had borrowed from the girl was rubbing against his skin in the most unpleasant of ways and he could feel the slight breeze of the restaurant falling onto his ass as he leans forward and presses the gun to the boy's lips.

"You heard him. Open your motherfucking mouth!" Andy hisses.

"Might wanna listen to me. I know you don't wanna die tonight," Louis tells the boy and he frantically shakes his head, "then open your _fuckin'_ mouth or I won't hesitate before blowing your fuckin' tiny brain out of your skull."

After his words, slowly, the boy's lips part and Louis goes to feed the barrel of the gun into his mouth. There's tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and the worker beside him has moved to take place behind the broken cash register, most likely to stop the blood and brain matter that would come from the wound whenever Louis pulled the trigger.

There's a pause between every single patron of the restaurant as Louis swirls the gun around the boy's mouth, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth as he did. The boy was crying then, body shaking as Louis quickly moved his finger up to wrap around the trigger of the gun. Another shared look goes between him and Andy before he pulled it.

The boy flinches back, coughing violently when the long stream of vodka enters his mouth. Louis pulls the gun from out of his lips, pulling back to squirt the alcohol in the other workers face with a loud laugh. He hops down from the counter, adjusting the mask on his face with a smooth hand. Andy goes to run towards the door as Louis lowers the gun to his side.

"That's just vodka, mates. These guns aren't real," he tells them, backing towards the door, "these are toys. Sorry."

Another flinch runs through the boy's body as Louis pounces foward to press a kiss to his plump lips, stopping to give a small wave to the rest of them before running and joining Andy at the door. He starts out as Andy looks back, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're just playing, ya'll. Have a good evening, now," she says, then jogs out of the door just the same time as Louis is hopping back into the bed of the truck.

Jaime had already started to drive again when she gotten to the side of the vehicle and Louis had to hoist her body up and onto the back. They both shouted at Jaime to drive faster in the front seat, and their bodies are thrown back as the car seems to go from zero to one hundred in split seconds.

The two rip their masks from their faces, stuffing it into their two dufflebags filled with money. There was a shared pause between them before Louis finally breaks the silence besides the whipping of air in their ears to let out an excited whoop into the night sky. Andy joins him and they both tackle each other with hugs, Louis landing on top of Andy with a shaky giggle.

"Cash money motherfucking millionaires!" Louis screams happily.

The truck is peeling towards the bridge near the campus and soon enough, Louis, Andy, and Jaime are hopping out of it before it can accelerate into the freezing cold water underneath the highway roads. It makes a satisfying splashing noise and then it's all over. They're left in the night air with barely any clothes on and over three thousand dollars in dufflebags.

Louis makes an comment about rolling in the money whenever they got back to his dorm, Andy says about how she's always wanted to fuck on a bed of money with a wink in Jaime's direction, and Jaime is already pulling up the times for the next bus to Florida.

Luckily enough, it happens to be at four o' clock in the morning, which was only two hours away from the time then. The trio share a look before Louis is pushing both of them aside and running towards the direction of the campus. They follow after him without hesitation.


	2. 9 piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a4/df/54/a4df54824f88cfc6fac815df0cfc9cfe.jpg) the next day and Louis' [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/95/68/42/9568427d4497ff2f4bc8ba6bf9bb95f7.jpg) at the hotel.
> 
> (Basically, the trio arrive in Florida and Louis and Harry meet in an unfortunate way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to add that this might be updated every two days, simply because school is starting back up (fml) and I have to do homework and all that shit. But I will not neglect this!

By the time all three of the bus tickets had been purchased, there was a little bit less than two thousand left. After they were bought, there was immediate protests of how overpriced the tickets was, how it was just a thirteen hour drive to Florida, but nevertheless, the three students found themselves on the same bus that they had been complaining about.

They all sat in the back of the bus, Andy and Jaime in a seat next to one another and Louis in the seat behind them, legs taking up the space beside him. (A girl who smelled like whiskey and piss had asked him to move them so she could sit down, but Louis had simply glared up at her before flicking the bird in her direction and continuing to smoke the cigarette that he had lit up seconds beforehand.)

Somewhere throughout the line, Andy had clicked up the volume on her phone and began to play Rick Ross'  _9 Piece_ , snorting loudly and elbowing the boy next to her when Louis shot up from his seat in seconds and began rapping along with the lyrics, hand slung over the headrest of Jaime's chair as he did so. Like magic, when he started up and had gotten to the chorus, lips forming around the next part which had happened to be "MJG, bitch, I got 8 balls" several people from the front of the bus began singing along with him.

It's impossible for anyone to do anything else when the song switches to the infamous Khia song that had Louis and Andy cracking up as they sang along with the lewd lyrics. In the middle of the ballad, the younger boy hops out of his seat and ends up somewhere on both Jaime's and Andy's lap, stilling cackling out the lyrics like a madman. His things are still taking up space in the seat behind them, and if he had cared enough to look, he would have seen the pissy girl glaring at his bags and the floaty that he had begged to stop by the store for.

After what felt like ages but only turned out to be three hours, Andy had fallen asleep with her head resting against the bus window, mouth hanging open with a barely full can of beer in her right hand and Louis and Jaime were shotgunning the blunt that some stoner had given them after the girl had fallen asleep. Louis took a slow pull of it, then passed it back to Jaime with a slightly shaky hand.

"Y'know, you kind of look like Dave Franco if I squint hard enough," Louis tells Jaime, then releases the final remainder of smoke from his lips, "like, super hard."

Jaime smiles crookedly, deciding to ignore the comment altogether, "are you happy now, Tomlinson?" 

The blunt is passed back to Louis and he brings it up to his lips, cringing slightly at the way the very tip of it scrapes at the edges of his braces when he pulls it into his mouth. Jaime waited patiently as he takes a short drag, holding his hand up to his mouth and pushing the smoke out. He laughs in a slurred tone as the hot air hits his palm.

"I am. God, we're not even there yet and I'm fucking glowing, aren't I?" Louis answers finally, wrapping his arms around Jaime's neck. The boy nods slowly, like he was understanding and processing the words Louis had said, eyes dragging up and down his slightly sweaty body. It felt like they had just arrived in Georgia because of the new, sudden heat, "I know what we did was bad, I  _know,_ but I feel like it was worth it. It's gonna be fun."

Jaime nods once again, having small flashbacks of watching Louis threaten someone's life from the safety of the truck. He ends up disposing the blunt into the cupholder worked into the arm of the chair, glancing back up to see Louis' eyes focused out the window, at the passing scenery floating by them.The bus had coolled down by then, most of the people either playing games on their mobiles or the Nintendo they had brought alone with them or trying to get comfortable in the small seats and sleeping.

At one point, somewhere over an hour later, Louis had found his way onto Andy's lap, curled up into a makeshift ball with his eyes clenched shut and his arms hanging off the edge of the seat with tiny snores emitting from his lips. They all fall asleep like that, even though somewhere throughout the night Louis switches places and the sole of the pink cheetah-print Vans that he had stolen out of Andy's roommates closet when figuring out they wore the same size smacks the girl in the face whenever he kicks his legs out in his sleep.

The first one to wake up is Jaime, stretching his arms out when he notices the newfound clatter and mumbling throughout the bus. He peeks open his eyes to see out of the window, sight filled with picture of a bus station and nostrils filled with the scent of alcohol and sea water. It's like a chain reaction, because after he shoots up from his seat, sufficiently knocking Louis' head off of his lap and knocking it into the warm seat, the other two wake up.

After gathering up their things and when the floaty was wrapped around Louis' compact waist, they step off of the bus and onto the new concrete sidewalks. The area was filled with several different buses, seeming that they all arrived at the same time that the three came and what seemed like hundreds of people scattered around the common place area, some already in their swimsuits and others dressed comfortably for the long ride to Florida.

"Hear that?" Louis says suddenly, stepping forward. When the two behind him shake their heads, still gaping in awe, he continues, "it's the sound of thousands of people getting ready to have the time of their fucking lives when I come."

Their motel room is small, containing two beds and one tiny bathroom that more than two people couldn't fit in at once. The air-conditioning had been long since broken and there was a suspicious looking stain on one of the pillows, as well as the fact that the entire space smelled like burnt rubber and Febreeze.

The three couldn't have been happier.

Since the Andy and Jaime wanted to sit for a little before going out to do anything, especially since it was only eleven o' clock in the morning, Louis slipped on a pair of Andy's bikini bottoms that looked more like fluorescent green shorts that were a bit high on his ass than bikini bottoms because of bagginess and worn material in the front and one of the many bright blue shirts that rested on the start of his thighs, stopping to take Jaime's sunglasses from his face before leaving the room.

The weather outside was sunny and as soon as Louis got onto the boardwalk, he was bombarded with the bright light of the sun and the sight of more than several people dancing to loud music on the beach. He sucked the very edge of the popsicle that he had gotten from one of the corner stores near the motel before making the decision to walk over.

And somehow, someway, he ends up sharing the popsicle with a transgender who went by the name of Melanie, stopping to suck the rest of the syrupy fluid from her lips after it was finished and the only thing left behind was a stick that had gotten thrown to the grounds of the sand. They both let out happy shouts afterwards. A couple of people cheer around him and he realises that he had told Andy and Jaime that he was only going out for a snack and it had been nearly an hour.

Melanie pulls him off to the side after a couple of rounds of shots given to him by a Mexican boy with long, floppy hair.

"Wanna come back to my hotel room?" she asks, "a couple of boys and me are gonna go party back there and you seem like fun."

"But it's only, like, twelve," Louis slurs with a giggle. He was a lightweight.

The girl only shrugs her shoulders and finally, Louis was nodding. Immediately, his body was pulled along off of the beach and he gave a little wave to the crowd of people that had continued to dance amongst themselves. All thoughts of his two friends were gone, phone left back at the motel along with all of his rational thoughts.

When they arrived there, drugs and a large funnel full of liquor was brought out. Louis was quick to jump on it, hopping up onto the bathroom sink attached to the hotel room and taking the end of the pink funnel into his mouth with minimal difficulty. 

When it's poured down the top of the funnel, it's a lot and probably more than he could take, but he's able to swallow it all with only a little bit of the liquor escaping from the corners of his mouth. Melanie is saying something to one of the boys and in seconds, his head is being yanked back by his hair and more of the liquid is poured down his throat. Shouts of approval echo off of the walls and Louis pulls off when the last of the liquor is gone, heaving and breathing heavier than he had ever breathed before.

Soon enough, he was lying on the floor of a fancy hotel room, high off of the cocaine that he had been persauded to take. Melanie was somewhere off of the corner of the room, to busy snogging some other girl who hadn't had on a top. A group of boys were crowded around him and Louis laughed quietly as they all smirked down at him. He sat up a bit to take a sip of the liquor that had been next to him, cringing a bit when he slipped off of his bottom lip and stained a large spot on his shirt.

"God, you're fucking hot," one of the boys, a kid with light blonde hair, says.

His fingers find the lenses of his sunglasses and he slipped them up into his hair. He crosses one of his legs over the other, just as another one of the boys move forward to grab the can of beer next to him and poured it over Louis' body before he could find the words to protest. The liquid was warm, and most of it slipped down into his navel, causing him to shudder. It spreads across his torso, a little bit of it reaching his neck and the v-line of his hips.

Louis hesitates a bit before reaching up to pull up his shirt, moving the harsh-smelling alcohol against his skin as he does and the boys above him elbow each other when they lay eyes on Louis' bikini bottoms, a couple of them whooping when they see it. Melanie glances up from her spot in the corner and pumps a fist in the air before turning her attention back to the girl in front of her.

The beer is pooling near his hips, near a bruise deep in the crease where his hipbone protuded out of his body. He dips his finger in a little bit of the liquid, popping it into his mouth withn a sensual look to one of the boys. The lad had hair that just about reached his shoulders, brown and wavy, with a snapback pushing most of it down. He looks away before Louis could do anything else.

"We really wanna fuck you," a boy with a slurred Southern accent tells him. Louis smirks and rubs his legs together.

"All of you?" he asks.

"Mhm," the boy answers quickly.

Louis pauses and points to himself. "You all wanna fuck me?"

In unison, every single boy except for the lad with the longer hair shouted, "hell yeah!" and Louis couldn't stop the loud cackle that escaped his throat.

"Well, that's not gonna happen," he says and a couple of them pout, "I'll do a quick handsie, though. Only three."

About six of thems shoot forward, while only two stand back. (One of them were too busy downing a can of shitty beer and the other, without fail, was the same boy with the snapback.) Louis props himself up on his elbows, glancing between the ones that he thought were the cutest. Finally, his gaze comes to rest on one of the boys; a black kid with a buzzcut and  _The Simpsons_ swimshorts. He beckons him forward with one finger and when he's close enough, Louis is pulling him to the ground and straddling him quickly.

They kiss lazily, Louis' thin lips pressed against the boy's thick ones, and one of the kids behind him are bold enough to reach forward and tuck their hand underneath the waistband of the bikini bottoms. He can't think straight because of the coke, therefore he only moans when he feels calloused hands rubbing up and down his lower back. His hands are tracing over the boy's cock through the swim trunks and he pulls up, glancing over his shoulder.

"C'mere," he says to the blonde hair boy and he jumps forward.

Louis' fingers gripped the boy's prick through his clothes, earning a groan from him, as he gripped blondie's hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Another cheer ran through the room as Louis' hand travels underneath the boy's shorts, fingers wrapping around his length.

When he pulls back again, his eyes land on the boy with the shoulder-length hair and he raises his eyebrows at him. The boy simply shakes his head, then turns around to walk towards the bathroom. It irritates him, God, it fucking irritates him because he doesn't like when people turn him down, but he shook it off and settled for a boy who looked like he belonged at a Pierce The Veil concert rather than a shoddy hotel room.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ," the black-haired emo boy says after they're finished, simply because a handsie turned into a blowie and Louis' sweaty face had multiple streaks of come over it. He raises his eyebrows, stopping to wipe a little bit off of his nose with his shirt.

They're all finished and one of them was kind enough to return the favour and jacked Louis off until he was coming against their palm. An hour later, he was left on the ground with Melanie beside him, panting and spent with the bikini bottoms hanging off of his tiny left ankle. He had just done another line of cocaine and the boys had occupied themselves by playing some game on their xBox.

He was just on his way of falling asleep when there was a figure standing over him, and before he can peek open an eye, there was a short slap on his cheek. He whined in irritation, rolling over to where he was facing Melanie and burying his face into his arms.

"C'mon, kid, get up," an unfamiliar voice says.

Groggily, Louis sits up from the ground, rubbing his fists over his eyes. His sight wasn't quite developed yet and the entire room was swirling but he could make out the figure of the boy with the shoulder-length hair standing above him with his hand held out from him to take.

He takes it with a shaky arm and his lithe body is pulled up from the floor. Immediately, his body falls into the boy's and seconds later, he's being pushed away and held out at arms distance. He doesn't have the correct mindset to be offended. He giggles quietly as the boy leads him over the a chair, sitting him down on it and getting down on his knees in front of him.

"Ooh," he says dryly, and the boy rolls his eyes.

It ends up that the boy was putting his other leg inside of the hole of the bikini bottoms and pulling them up over his thin thighs and his ass. When he's done, he holds his hand out for Louis and grabs him forward to stand up. Louis made it a point not to stumble forward and pulled the sunglasses back down over his eyes, going to fold his arms across his chest.

"You want a blowjob, or something?" Louis asks with a frown.

The boy crinkles his nose. "God, no. I don't take blowjobs from twelve year olds with braces," he says.

"I'm fucking nineteen," Louis says, but nevertheless puffs his lips out a bit, running his tongue over his braces as he cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Anyways," the boy cuts off, "I'm Harry, and you're welcome for making sure that these assholes didn't try to gang rape you while you were passed out by a fucking drag queen. You smell like beer and come, so I'd go back home and get cleaned if I were you." 

Louis opens his mouth to speak as the boy, Harry, begun to lead him to the front door of the hotel room. He's being cut off by Harry's voice once more, watching as he opens the door with quite the flourish.

"Make good choices, don't do any more cocaine because you're  _really_ gonna regret when you look in the mirror one day and you look forty-five when you're only twenty, and stop sucking random frat boys' cocks just because they give you the littlest bit of attention. It's not attractive," Harry is saying, and with that, he's being escourted out of the door and into the hallway. He wants to swear at him, do something for making him look like a fool, but then the door is slamming in his face and he's left out in the hallway alone.

He growls in frustation before pulling his foot back and kicking the door hard, "don't be mad because I didn't fucking  _want_  you!" he screams, simply because he's never had much control of his emotions when he was high.

"Go back to your mommy!" Harry shouts from the other side of the door.

His body is shaking with rage and he hits the door with an open palm, creating a loud smacking noise that reverberated off of the walls of the hallway. He kicks it once more before stomping off in the other direction of the walkway, towards the elevator at the end of the hall. 

It has to be around 5 o' clock because the sky is just beginning to dim and the air was starting to become cold. There were still plenty of people on the sandy beaches grinding against each other and if he had stopped, he would have saw the rapper on stage who was hyping up the crowd of people in loud shouts, but he didn't. He just continues to stumble down the boardwalk, finally coming into eyesight of the motel and breaking out into a sprint towards it.

When he opens the door with the card that he had kept in the bottom of his shoes, the air was quiet and smelled like weed. There was an episode of  _The Celebrity Apprentice_ playing on the television screen and Andy and Jaime were cuddled up against each other on one of the beds. Andy had a pair of sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose, mouth open in a snore, and one of Jaime's hands was resting against her tit.

Louis doesn't hesitate before flopping down onto the other bed, still fully clothed and his shirt stained with the boys' jizz. He falls asleep within minutes, and his dreams are filled with nothing but darkness and stuff that he couldn't remember the next morning.

He wakes up to the sound of something blowing up something directly next to him and opens his eyes to come face to face with Andy's back. She had his floaty in her lap and a fringe neon pink bikini on her body. He couldn't see Jaime, but he didn't have to question any longer whether he was in the room or not when he speaks.

"Little queen is up," Jaime says and Andy turns around with one arched eyebrow raised.

He opens his eyes further, looking down to see that he was in a pair of one of Jaime's boxers that were slipping off of his hips and wrapped around him was Andy's fox towel. His hair was slightly damp and he sits up, expression so obviously confused. The girl snorts loudly, before turning back around and continuing to blow up the deflated floaty.

"We gave you a bath. Threw up all over yourself, it was fucking disgusting," Andy informs him, "so was all the come on your shirt, but I won't mention that."  
  
He flicks her off and runs the towel through his hair. He had thought he had fallen asleep instead of actually crashing and passing out, but whole story from Andy tells otherwise. The television is set to an episode of  _The Amazing World of Gumball_ and Jaime is fumbling around with the string of his swimshorts. They look ready, and the floaty is all blown-up and ready. Andy's hair is pulled up into a neaty bun and there was a bit of suncreen not wiped in entirely on the small of her back.

The clock reads 12:54 PM, and Louis shoots up out of the bed.

"Woah, woah," Jaime says as soon as he does, "you need to lay down or something. You're probably sick or something."

Louis stops to glance up at him, walking over to his suitcase to pull out a pair of sweatpants and stumbling as he steps into them. "I did coke last night. Always makes me throw up, you know that," he says.

"Where the fuck did you get coke?" Andy asks, head perking up when she hears his words.

"A drag queen."

The two look at him curiously as he pulled on one of Andy's beanies over his bedraggled hair, already flopping back down onto his bed to pull on a pair of yellow Vans that he's had since freshman year of high school. He sniffles a bit and his nose tickles when he does, walking over when he's finished tying up the laces of his shoes and grabbing the sunglasses that Andy had been wearing the previous night.

They look distraught as he pushes past them and towards the front door of the motel room. As he steps out into the warm air, Andy begins following after him with the floaty still around her waist and Jaime follows after her, lighting up a cigarette that he had pulled out from the bottom of his suitcase.

They go to a diner to eat; Andy and Jaime sharing a plate of pancakes and Louis poking at the salad that he had ordered after the girl had said that he needed to eat something, especially since he had basically vomited up everything in his stomach the night before. In the end, the plate ends up being mostly full and Louis reached over the table to snatch the cigarette Jaime still had been smoking out of his hands. He noticed the way the boy's eyes dimmed a bit as he takes a slow drag of it, letting it out between his lips.

They talk amongst themselves, Louis going on and on about how great the coke was, until Jaime stops them and leans forward to lower his voice in a whisper.

"How'd you rob them? Like, what'd you do?" he asks quietly.

Louis and Andy share looks before Louis simply shrugs and moves his fork around the plate. He hadn't thought about it since they day they had went through with the actions, hadn't thought about talking aobut it and  _wasn't_ going to talk about it until Andy moves forward and makes a fake gun with her pointer and middle finger as well as her thumb.

"Me and Louis went inside and were like "Hands up, you fucking motherfuckers"," she tells him in a low, excited voice. Her pointer finger was pressed against Jaime's skull.

When Andy glances over at Louis, he smirked and stood up from his booth, walking over to where Jaime was and doing the same thing that Andy was doing with her hand.

"Let's do a little acting out," he says, and Jaime nods, "get on the  _fucking_ ground, then."

"Hurry the hell up, cunt," Andy hisses when Jaime takes too long.

Surprisingly enough, he climbs out of the booth and gets down onto the floor of the diner, attracting attention from several of the costumers and the workers. Louis slowly climbs over him, feet framing either side of his body as he leaned down and pointed the fake gun at the back of his head. The elderly couple that was sitting behind them look down and continue their meal when Andy glares at them and makes small 'pew, pew' noises when she aims the gun at the woman and fires.

"Give me your fucking wallet," Louis orders, and when Jaime does nothing, he sits down on his back, pressing the pads of his fingers against the boy's skull, lowering his voice even further, "turn around, bitch, and open your mouth."

Jaime does obediantely, although his eyes seemed concerned and he looks rather worried. Louis' fingers press into his mouth and before they can go even further, he's pulling his hand back and leaning down to press a kiss to Jaime's lips, laughing quietly as he did so.

When he gets up, Jaime wipes all looks of being concerned out of his face and sits back down into his seat, "you did not kiss him," he says.

"I did. His fucking lips tasted like fried chicken," Louis boasts happily.

They finish shortly afterwards and the couple behind them look happy to see them go. There's four bikes directly in front of the diner and Andy doesn't even think twice before checking if they were chained up to the pole and hopping on it when she sees that it isn't.

Louis follows after her and without hesitation, Jaime is with the both of them as they steal the bicycles and begin riding them down the boardwalk. It's fun, and if they would have listened hard enough they would have heard the owners of the bikes yelling and running after them.

There were still people on the beach, dancing together like the sun wouldn't be coming up the next day, and they're simply riding. Louis ends up behind the both of them, as far behind as someone could be and after attempting to speed up so that he would be directly after Jaime, the wheels of the bike skid sideways and he's flying off of it like a fucking ragdoll.

He's pretty sure that he's broken his shin or something, and is laying on the wooden flooring of the boardwalk, holding his elbow and wincing softly as he did. He was just about to get up and shake any lasting effect of his pain off when there's a hand holding out for him to grasp. He has flashbacks to his night in the hotel room and grabs it, immediately assuming that it was Andy or Jaime or somewhat.

He's picking a splinter of wood out of his arm when he hears the voice, "you're actually pretty cute with you aren't high and covered in come," it says, "not too keen on the bikini though. Better leave that to the girls."

Louis has never moved faster in his lifetime as he head snaps up and his eyesight is filled with that boy, Harry, who was smirking at him with his thick eyebrows raised. He wants to hit him, even though he's not sure what for, can't remember much from that night. So, he does. He hits Harry right in his shoulder, watching in amusement as he jerks back and cringes.

Harry's dressed in some douchebag T-shirt that reads "HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATOR" and swimming trunks, and like every other prick at the beach, his snapback has the billed faced backwards. But, his eyes are a beautiful green colour and his lips look like he's just gotten done drinking something flavoured with cherry. That, of course, makes Louis punch him once again.

"What the fuck?" Harry shouts.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Louis shouts back, "I don't know why, but you're an asshole and I don't like you!"

He's stomping back over to his bike and he can see Jaime and Andy turning theirs around in the distance. He's straddling it again when Harry comes back over, bracing his hands on the handlebars of the bike and stopping him from moving.

"What part of "I don't like you" do you not understand, cocksucker?" he hisses.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one shoving dicks down my throat like it was food," Harry retorts and Louis is so done with his shit. He tries to pedal forward, pushing Harry's body back so that he has to dig his feet into the ground to stop the bike from moving.

"I swear, I'll fucking get someone to kick your ass if you don't let me go!" Louis threatens.

Harry sighs and runs a hand over his face, and  _God,_ he's big. Even his head is big, and the thought of it makes Louis chuckle inside of himself, "could you stop being such a drama queen and stop for a moment?" he asks, and Louis stops, although he doesn't look in his direction, "you left your sunglasses in my hotel room. Look, you can stop by whenever you want and come get them, I'd just come soon before someone realises that they're yours and starts sniffing them or some shit."

A little part of Louis pats itself on the back for doing such a great job at what he did to have the boy thinking that someone would be that obsessed with him to sniff something of his, but then Andy and Jaime are pulling up and looking up at him expectantly.

"We gotta go before someone notices that we're still on the boardwalk and arrests us. I heard that the cops are super tight around spring break," Andy pants, obviously out of breath.

Jaime's looking between the two of them and Harry is staring at him with his wide eyes, although his hands are off of the front of the bike and he's able to move. Louis only glares at him one last time before jutting his chin out towards where the two were sitting and telling them to go on, following behind them when they did.

When he's a couple of feet away, Harry shouts out behind him, "what about the glasses?"

He turns around a bit, making sure that the wheels didn't skid against the ground for a second time before responding, "they're yours now, cocksucker!" and Andy manages to high-five him from her spot next to him when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puppy mode*
> 
> Was it good? Was it? WAS IT?

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands, peeks through fingers*
> 
> Is this bad? It might be bad and totally unrealistic but I tried to make it the best that I could. 
> 
> Next up: Florida, Spring Break, parties, drugs, a little bit of make-outs and a short sex scene, and what you folks are probably all waiting on: the meetup of Louis and Harry.


End file.
